nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Morshu.com
|} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #aaa; color:#fff; border: 1px solid #000; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. Morshu.com |} |} Feud? The Storm series will stay as it is now but stop harrassing me, okay? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 13:55, September 14, 2013 (UTC) You're right on that Hydro ammo except for the Orange bit, that is utterly unnecessary. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 13:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Dart tag years Do you actually have proof for the Eliminator being released in 2009 and all the other dates? You keep making edits without proof and they're getting undone. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 14:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ur awesome ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 01:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Destroying a Wiki You should probably have held back on destroying his wiki. Maybe you should offer to help him clean it up. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 02:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Urgent Message Can I buy some lamp oil?Taylor Martinez 97 (talk) 19:23, January 2, 2014 (UTC)Taylor_Martinez_97 :) A Resolution I can offer you a resolution, but first I demand a few things. Vielle has spoken to me that you were willing to offer some kinda end to this messy conflict. 1. I want Realnerfninja6 to stop getting so much warnings and getting away with everything. He has gotten so much warnings and then when someone like BeyBlaDeRevenge comes onto his wiki he gets a instant warning next to ban just for deleting his talk page. Meanwhile Realnerfninja6 gets a warning for uploading pornography. You call this fair? I don't think this is fair at all. You can tell his admin friends to shut it and stop being so biased. 2. I am the greatest Villian to all! I am the greatest villian to Wikia! And I don't like it when people bother me. So the best you could do for me is to keep quiet about me and I will stop terrorizing all the Wikis. 3. The last and final of what I want. I want a more mature Nerf Wiki, Nerfipedia, Nerf Blaster etc. Not one ran by a group of children. This means no enemy list and no silly huge amounts of warnings without a ban. Sincerely, The Panzer. Panzer Twenty One (talk) 12:18, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Bombs Can I buy some bombs? --I wouldn't want to be like you! 04:40, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, that might take some time :( --I wouldn't want to be like you! 04:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Your bombs cost like 20,000 rupees, I will never be able to buy the finest bombs in town! --I wouldn't want to be like you! 04:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: MMMM Interesting... Thanks for letting me know. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 20:19, May 5, 2014 (UTC)